


Hallucination

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, OOC, Omega Elijah Mikaelson, Other, Stream of Consciousness, Top Klaus Mikaelson, 放弃治疗的电波对话, 梦中的以利亚想要试图敞开心扉, 看得不喜欢请不要打我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: TO第二季Elijah被Esther和Finn算计后，Klaus唤醒Elijah前，一些碎碎念的脑补。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806433
Kudos: 4





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是OOC到天边的意识流脑补大戏。算是和另一篇《Sequela》同一设定。我对始祖这对的看法吧，很诡异，就对他们来说很多事情都不讲，很多事都觉得心知肚明，好像知道又好像不知道，就总有种迷惑的电波感。（其实还是我写不出来QAQ）  
> P.S.我真的好喜欢Klaus的亲生父亲Ansel啊QAQ感慨如果Klaus是他养大的，一定会成为一个与现在很不同的人。或许他不会那么敏感缺乏安全感，或许他会对有足够的勇气信任别人……

Esther和Finn成功囚禁了Elijah，Esther利用巫术让Elijah陷入幻觉中。幻觉的形式是梦境，她为儿子创造出一个看似美好而又不真实的世界。

这场梦太过真实，就连同那虚假的梦魇也能够具现为现实。Esther打造的梦境让Elijah无法抵抗它的诱惑，就像她说的那样，“睡吧，我的孩子，你将在梦魇中沉睡，获得你想拥有的一切。”一位伟大而又卑鄙的母亲，无所不用其极的将她的骨肉玩弄于股掌之中。她手握Elijah被刻意遗忘的过去，以及那些曾经缥缈的不可追逐的渴望。

“他是我们兄弟姐妹中最‘普通’的。”Finn看着被束缚在巫师圣所的Elijah，他蹲下身子审视着他那位被世人称颂的守信者兄弟，“也是最不同寻常且无可救药的。”

“让他沉浸在梦里总好过让他在现实中一次次受到伤害。”Esther优雅地端着手中的茶杯，“他从小就是这样，太过让我省心。不知什么时候起，我已经猜不透他内心的想法了。”

“您是过于偏爱他了。”Finn站起身，高大的身影俯视着坐在一旁的Esther，“是不是因为他与您过于相似？”

“他是我的儿子，Finn，你也是。我会用我的方式来拯救你们，我会用非常规的手段使家族免于灾祸。”她起身走到Elijah身边，抚摸着儿子那被割伤而一次次愈合的脖子，鲜血染红了她的手指，“牺牲是再所难免的，但我不能让你打乱我的计划，亲爱的Elijah。”

女巫站起身重新回到座位上，她用沾满血液的双手揉搓着器皿中的粘稠药物，黑色的泥泞带着泥土的味道其中还混杂着马鞭草与迷迭香的清香。她轻声念诵着古老的咒语，视线再次回到Elijah身上。

如果说没有偏爱那绝对是谎言，Esther用她独特的方式爱着每一个孩子，就算是那些方式看起来多么的自私，Esther也试图为自己的“爱”编织一个又一个理由。Elijah的特别之处便是Esther在他身上看到了自己的影子，不论是同为omega的心性，还是血脉中流淌的对家庭的执着。Elijah即是个合格的维京战士，也是个天赋异禀的凯尔特巫师，但在麦克的强权教诲下Elijah选择成为前者，而非如同Finn与Kol一样成为巫师。

Esther创造的梦境中Klaus与Elijah千年前便许下誓言，他们的感情牢不可破，始祖一家的日子安稳而又平静，他们隐匿于世，过着只属于自己的生活。AO之间的纽带从未分割，他们没有因种种阴谋而拳脚相向。他们有个属于他们自己的孩子，那个孩子便是Hope。

“你该同我们一样，成为强大的巫师，而不是把自己囚禁在残破的不死躯壳中。”Esther蘸取黑色的药膏在Elijah的额头与背后描画着咒文，每一笔都带着灼烧感散发着红色的光仿佛在蠕动。Esther沉浸在拯救儿子的自我陶醉中，直到她将最后一笔画在了对方的脖颈处。原本泛着红光的咒文如同丧失了生命熄灭成了灰烬的颜色。“不，怎么可能？怎么可能？！”女巫惊叫着，她捧起早已失去意识的Elijah，“你都做了什么？！”

身为omega的Elijah失去了腺体，是什么时候？不，该死的！Esther本想一箭双雕，可她千算万算都没想过还能有这么一出。“为了保住你弟弟，你真是什么都能做出来……”Esther放下手中的药碗，她支开了Finn，独自坐在一旁的石阶上。她开始好奇自己为他塑造的梦境究竟能达到什么样的效果，她闭上眼睛，潜入了Elijah的梦中。

梦境是满足被施咒者的渴望，Esther无法控制梦境的详细内容，当她好奇的儿子的梦境究竟是什么时，她潜了进去，看到了眼前的梦，让她沉默。他最为“高尚”的孩子并未因为成为吸血鬼而丧失人性，他被压抑的渴望一直与Klaus有着千丝万缕的联系。他们之间让Esther想起了自己姐姐，那残忍的诅咒，或许只是得不到安全感带来的悲恸。

一片明亮的白色刺得Esther双眼发痛，她看着在空间内已经变化为原本样貌的自己不禁叹了口气，随后她摸索着寻找那个梦境。狭长的走廊中两侧的门一扇扇紧闭，封印在尽头的红色不详之门被加上厚重的门栓，Esther迈着步子走进那扇红门。

穿过白色的幻影，出现在眼前的是千年之前的景象。高耸的白桦林，冰冷的山谷风，萨满的呼喊，孩童的欢闹。两个幼小的影子出现在她身后，他们嬉笑着向前奔跑。那是小时候的Elijah与Klaus吗？不，有点不一样，那是……

“您创造的梦境最最开始就已经偏离了现实。”

早已识破梦境的Elijah在梦里抓住了罪魁祸首，他冰冷地凝视着母亲，将她逐出了梦境，随之打破梦境咒语。

“感谢您为我创造的梦境，可这梦境太过美好，是我永远也不敢想象的。我不得不亲手打碎您创造的玻璃球世界。”

Elijah打破咒语的同时也打破了自己能与Klaus得到善终的希望，他深知，他们之间永远也无法的到平静。他只相信自己的决定，以及自己努力做出的改变。而那些破坏平衡的人终将被制裁，哪怕是他的母亲。

Esther见无法利用幻觉来控制Elijah，于是她转手加大了对他身体上的折磨。伤口与疼痛无时不刻的摧残着Elijah，一旦伤口重新愈合Esther便再次添上新的。

“你害怕疼痛，我的儿子，我最了解你这点了。你的愤怒，你的悲惨遭遇，以及你的决心……”

撕心裂肺的疼痛不断折磨着Elijah的意志，他在窒息的边缘，生不如死。逃避的本能让他封闭了自己的意识，脆弱的灵魂躲藏在深处，逐渐分裂。

直到Klaus救Elijah回去，Elijah都深陷梦魇无法自拔，这不仅仅与Esther的咒语有关，还有他自我封闭的内心。Klaus利用别的法子潜入Elijah的内心世界寻找那个曾经天真的“孩子”。

第一次进入梦境失败，Klaus看到Elijah，蹲下身子，试图安抚那个年幼的孩子。可Elijah下意识的抵触Klaus的帮助，在他的认知里，如此温柔体贴的Klaus只存在与幻象中，他依然认为这是Esther创造出的瓦解他意志的幻觉。于是拼命抵抗，红门后代表着暴戾和一切负面情绪的“恶魔”用武力将Klaus驱赶出了Elijah的内心世界。

跑去质问Esther的Klaus在旧宅的废墟中看到了那架破碎的钢琴，而同时他也看到了Elijah的幻象，那个冰冷而毫无感情，披着人皮的恶魔，带着一丝戏谑的嘲讽Klaus的种种罪行。他笑着说起这些让众人为之颤抖的邪恶之举，坦白其中不少其实是出自Elijah之手。Klaus所做的只不过是一个个导火索，可令人畏惧的屠杀和清洗，很多灭口的事情，都是Elijah所为。

“这就是你向我的坦白？”Klaus嘲笑，“我才不在乎这些。”

Elijah的幻象皱眉，遗憾的闭上眼睛，自言自语，“你看，你为他所做的一切，做出的残忍杀戮，你为了他成为了恶魔。他根本不在乎。”

Klaus冲向幻影，可幻影随之消散。他想到了那又是Esther的把戏，那个咒语依然是为了摧垮Elijah的内心。我们需要谈谈，但眼下我必须先将你从梦魇中拉出来。Klaus想让Elijah知道他对于自己同样是特殊的，他们是吸血鬼，杀戮是天性，再所难免的。

寻找特殊的草药，Klaus遇到了被Esther复活的亲生父亲，他怀着悲痛之心，为了女儿和Elijah选择杀死了他。在面临死亡之际，Ansel感到悲伤，那个曾经遥远眺望的孩子，他们错过太多太多。

因错误的教导，在扭曲的环境中长大成人的儿子，Ansel无可奈何，却又坦然的接受了。他被Esther别有用心的复活，成为了一个筹码，真想与Klaus以另一种方式相识...

第二次，潜入梦境，Klaus用兰花药草涂抹Elijah的伤口，他俯下身时看到了Elijah脖颈的秘密，他抚摸着那块不平整的伤疤，那是被挖掉腺体的痕迹。过去的种种往事似乎都已经清晰明了。

你是我的兄长，Elijah，我无法分割的一部分，我不知道失去你该如何面对未来无尽的时光。刚刚亲手葬送了亲生父亲的Klaus没有更多的时间来悲伤。

Klaus进入梦魇看到的是森林中的两个Elijah，那是Elijah被割裂的灵魂，他们相伴而生，可却又相互排斥。Klaus能够唤醒Elijah的唯一方式便是依靠“人性”的真心，他无法说出那些违心的话。那些最为简单而又真挚的话在Elijah心中足矣荡起一片涟漪。

他将代表着破梦的白栎木交给了年幼的Elijah，在梦境里那个怀着曾经对未来美好期望的孩子，向那个绝望步入深渊地狱成魔的自己发起了反抗。绝望或许会存在，但那个小小的愿望，那个承担着美好希望的火苗并没有熄灭。

“你知道我们无法消灭‘他’。”年幼的Elijah握着手中带血的木桩，靠在树旁，“他和我是无法分割的，即使他想要吞噬我。母亲带给我的折磨，只不过是让我认识到我有多么的残忍……那些令人恐惧的，其实是我自己。”

Klaus坐在地上靠近他，他很少听到Elijah对他讲这些，他搂住孩子发抖的身躯，给予他一个在平常不过的拥抱。他现在只是个聆听者，就像Cami对他说的，有时候你得去听，去听听你哥哥的内心，听听他无法说出口的求助。

“你从没这样拥抱过我，Niklaus，现在让我想起我们小时候。”Elijah咯咯笑着说，“那时候Finn总欺负你，还总爱找妈妈告状。你经常晚上哭着跑到我的被窝里，求我抱抱你。”

小Elijah缩在Klaus的怀里，年幼的身躯让他感慨时间已经过去了太久太久，这些话可能他们都不会记得，但他现在总想着要说出来。

“我那时候很其实很嫉妒你，Nik。妈妈爱着Finn，爱着我们唯一的小妹Rebecca，还有巫术天赋极强的Kol，当然还有你，你对他是特别的。我们的母亲总是用她的‘好心’擅自替别人做出决定。”Elijah将手中紧握的白木桩扔到一旁，“我曾感觉自己在家中可有可无。可因为有你，一切都不一样了。你对我是特别的，Nik，因为有你，我才觉得这个家的的确确存在。你不会离开我对吗？或许，这话我只会现在和你讲，在现实里，我不会承认这一点的。我和母亲很像，这一点我深知，我所做的那些事，都是为了不让你离开这个家族，不让你离开我…”

Klaus微微张嘴想要说点什么，他双眼有些泛红，他看着那个代表着兄长曾经“天真”的孩子。

“Niklaus，我害怕这个梦会醒得太早了。”小Elijah转过头，随后他伸手指了指那个被刺伤倒在一旁的“成年”Elijah，“Nik，我们心中的恶魔是我们的一部分，他只不过负责承担了我一切的残忍与罪恶。但这就是我们，这就是始祖吸血鬼的宿命。”

“Esther的‘治愈’是很诱人，但那不是我们自己。我们自己的命运，只能掌握在我们自己手上。”

Elijah的双手突然开始颤抖，他突然咬着嘴唇缩起身子。小手拼命的捂住自己的后颈，鲜血止不住的溢了出来。

“Elijah，怎么了！”Klaus大叫着想要去看看Elijah的伤口。

“不，别过来，Niklaus，求你了，别过来。”孩子的模样逐渐开始变化，他一点点的成长成他们转化为吸血鬼时的样貌，他的声音开始改变，眼眶流出的泪水变成了猩红色的血液。血腥味和冰冷的雪松混杂在一起，寒冷的刺骨的绝望的脆弱的，像熄灭的灯火。

随后Klaus眼前的一切都消失了，他被推出了梦境。

Elijah醒了，他满头大汗的从梦魇中醒来，原来那个呆在他身旁的弟弟并不是幻觉，他大睁着眼睛，看着逐渐回归平静的Klaus。是啊，那就是他的弟弟，他们之间无需多言，血脉链接的羁绊永远不会将他们拆散。

他没在多说什么，镇定的躺在床上，消化着梦境里的事情。是该庆幸没能说出实情，还是遗憾没能用一种“伪装”的姿态来对Niklaus倾诉一切呢？这都不重要了。

Klaus看着恢复过来的Elijah，他们之间心照不宣的不去提及梦境中的事情，那些长久遗留的问题依旧被堆积在心房角落。还有另一件事，关于Elijah脖子后侧的伤疤，有被施加魔法的诡异痕迹，以及在梦里他最后见到的血色满月。他想要去质问Elijah，关于他一直隐瞒的事情，可他却又无从开口。

他将Esther复活了他生父的事情告诉了Elijah，那副年代过于久远的画像被Elijah捧在手中。Elijah看着年幼时Klaus的样貌，心中五味杂陈。为何而战，又为何而与父母刀剑相向，这已经成了一个又一个的诅咒。

“Elijah，关于你的……”Klaus想要从Elijah身上挖出点什么，可依旧是被他那位高尚的兄长优雅的岔开了话题。

可能现在还不是时候，Klaus心想，他终究会知道答案的。

等到数年之后，他们经历了种种，在化解一次又一次事件之后，Klaus才逐渐意识到他当初的犹豫留下了多么惨痛的教训。


End file.
